My Angel
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: Its been nine months since Alice and Rain have escaped Raccoon City and have been brought back to civilization. The two women are happily married and are now parents, but is everything actually over? Will danger find them again? Sequel to Will we be okay
1. A new beginning

**Hello again my good people ****, here's the revised chapter one of My Angel. Happy reading**

_Home…we're finally home. It's strange to see people walking around without the look of hunger in their eyes, or going that extra mile to dine on our flesh, I think it's safe to say that we no longer have to worry about our safety anymore…we're safe, although we have to stay at a military base for a while. When me and Rain were rescued along with our friends, all of us had to be examined for contamination and of course, they found something, but they won't tell us what's wrong, instead we have to wait. I hope they tell us sooner or later._

Inside of the infirmary, Alice lied in one of the stretchers, waiting for the medic to gather her things, while Rain sat at her side looking slightly anxious.

"You alright?" Alice asked the woman beside her, causing her to snap out of her phase.

"Yeah I'm okay" Rain replied.

"Hmmm that wasn't very convincing, what's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous, about becoming a parent, because what if our child doesn't like me?" Rain explained.

"Listen, first time parents always say this, whether their child is going to like them or if they're going to be a good parent. You don't have to be afraid, you'll be a wonderful parent, you were meant to be" Alice replied, giving Rain a smile.

At that moment, the female medic returned with a monitor and a bottle of transmission gel.

"Alright, let's see how the little one is doing, and this may be a bit cold when I apply it" the medic said while she squeezed the bottle until blue gel came out.

She turned on the monitor, placing the probe onto Alice's stomach, everyone's ears immediately being filled with the sound of a heartbeat.

"Well, from the sound of it the baby's heartbeat sounds amazingly strong, and it's developing very well" the medic said.

"Would you like to know the gender? It's completely up to you" she asked, Alice looking in Rain's direction.

"Your call, we can keep it a surprise or she can tell us right now, I'm with you on whatever is chosen"

"Alright, we would like to know" Alice replied.

"Let's see, from the looks of it, you're going to have a girl" she said, smiling at the parent's faces.

The medic turned the monitor towards the two women, pointing to the figure of their child.

"Like I said before she's developing very well and her heart sounds strong and healthy and I understand that the both of you along with your friends went through hell before we found you but I say this to every mother, avoid stress if you can. And that includes you, don't aggravate her too much" she said in a joking manner towards Rain.

"Don't worry, I won't" Rain replied with a small chuckle.

Once the medic left the area, a long silence formed between the two soon to be moms, until Alice felt movement.

"Oh, come here" Alice said, grabbing Rain's arm.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Our daughter's moving, give me your hand" Alice replied, placing Rain's hand onto her stomach.

Alice applied a small amount of pressure, Rain feeling a tiny force hit her hand.

"Yeah...I feel you sweetheart" Rain whispered in a sad voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alice asked, gently bringing up Rain's face.

"Just the thought of me, almost experiencing this...but it didn't happen" Rain replied.

It broke Alice's heart to see Rain so broken. She couldn't even imagine the pain a mother goes through after losing her child, she didn't even want to experience it, but the look in Rain's eyes was a look she'll never forget, it was a never ending feeling of pain-filled sadness.

"Rain...you can experience it now" Alice said, tightening her grip on Rain's hand.

"Thank you for giving me that chance" Rain replied, smiling at the blue eyed woman.

"So, what do you want to name her?" Alice asked.

"I haven't thought about that yet, do you have anything in mind?" Rain asked back, Alice taking a couple minutes before answering.

"Well, I never told you this but I had a twin sister"

"Wait what? Really?"

"Yeah, it was funny because we'd always confuse people because both of us were identical, and are names started with A's"

"Where is she? Maybe we can visit her"

"She passed away when I was sixteen...she had cancer" Alice replied in a sad tone.

A long silence formed between the both of them again, Rain noticing the blonde's eyes started to well with tears.

"Jesus...I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"No it's okay, ever since that day it has always been a hard topic for me, I miss her"

"I know you do, I'm sure she misses you just as much. What was her name? If you don't mind"

"Her name was Anna, and I was thinking that we could name the baby after her"

"I think that's a great idea, she'd be really happy that you're doing this for her" Rain replied.

It wasn't long before the medic came back only this time she was holding a couple of papers and had a worried look on her face.

"We've got the results back from your tests and...one of them worries me" the medic said with a shaky voice.

"Why what's wrong?" Rain asked.

"Well, our lab discovered another mutation in your cells Ms. Ocampo, and we're worried that it can become unstable"

"But what does all of this mean, is she going to be okay?" Alice immediately asked.

"It seems stable enough for now, but if that changes...she'll have the ability to destroy us all" the medic finished with fear.

"What will it do to her?" Alice spoke after a while.

"Before the military found the both of you and your fellow teammates, Umbrella did some experiments with a few test subjects, animals, even humans and I'm sure you've encountered a good sum of them. One of them was named the "Licker" I'm assuming?"

"Wait, are you saying that...Rain is one of those creatures?" Alice asked.

"Correct"

"But you said it's stable, so something must trigger it in order for it to become unstable" Rain said, waiting for a response.

"It's triggered by anger, so we've witnessed" the medic replied.

"What am I the Hulk? I can't possibly be one of those things" Rain replied in slight anger.

"Those cells you have are the same exact ones from one of the creatures, I know this is too much to take in but you have to listen, the only way to keep it stable is to control your anger"

"What if she learns how to conquer it?" Alice said.

"I'm not sure if I understand what you're asking me"

"Let's say something bad was happening, in her personal life or the city and she was in danger, she can learn to control her power and use it at her will"

"Ummm well I'm sure it's possible but at the same time it could be dangerous, I mean...you've seen what those creatures are capable of"

"We know but it's worth a shot, I'd rather go through whatever it is to contain it than severely injure or kill the people I care about" Rain replied.

"I'll see what I can do. Until then, we need to focus on releasing you and your friends back into the city, so you can live the rest of your lives without the military bothering the hell out of you. Speaking of which, I have the papers for your ho-"

"Wait! Not here, it's kind of a surprise" Rain whispered, secretly pointing to Alice.

"Oh I see, come with me" the medic said, walking towards the entrance.

"I'll be right back; I've got to deal with something"

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing bad don't worry, she just has the papers about my mutation, they explain a little bit more than what she told us" Rain lied.

"Anyways, I'll be back" Rain said, quickly getting up to leave.

As soon as she was outside, the medic made her way over to the brunette, holding out a couple of papers.

"So, I have the papers for your house and it says it's ready, you can move in"

"Does that mean I can leave with everyone else?"

"Yup, I think we've pestered all of you enough" Rain laughed.

"Well, I appreciate everything you've done for everyone, especially Alice"

"It's no problem, that's my job. And hey, congratulations" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" Rain replied, walking back into the infirmary.

Rain walked back to Alice's side, with a huge smile on her face.

"I haven't seen a smile like that before, something happen?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, something I hope you're going to like, but I can't tell you what it is" Rain replied.

"I'm scared now, excited but scared"

"Don't be and hey, we have permission to leave with everyone"

"Seriously?" Alice said in shock.

"Yeah, after three long months we can, let's go" Rain replied, helping Alice up.

Once they were outside again, both women met up with their friends.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling Alice?" Claire asked.

"Great, the baby's growing very well and it's healthy. Me and Rain also found out that we're having a girl" Alice replied with a smile.

"Oh my god, congratulations" Claire said, hugging her friend while everyone else congratulated Rain and the blonde.

"Thank you, we can't wait for her, I think it's about time for her to come out" Alice replied, rubbing small circles on her stomach.

"Anyways, we were all granted permission to leave, they're done testing"

"Really? That's great, about time I'd say" Chris said.

"I know, now we just need transportation" Rain replied.

"Oh don't worry about that, I already took care of it" Leon said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it turns out my captain is stationed here and offered to help me with getting all of us a car, so we talked a bit and we all have a car" Leon finished.

"Wow ummm, thank you" Jill said.

"You're welcome, I think right now we should be on our way, you'll find your cars in the lot near the entrance, we'll keep in touch with each other" Leon said to everyone.

"Of course we will. I love you all" Alice said, walking away with Rain.

Once they were both at the entrance, Rain spotted a car with her and Alice's name on a card that was left leaning against the windshield.

"He even put our names on it" Rain said, letting out small laughs.

"Well, here we go, and I'm going to need you to close your eyes"

"Why?" Alice asked slightly worried.

"I want you to be surprised" Rain replied.

"Alright" Alice said.

After a while, Rain arrived at her new house, smiling to herself as she looked towards Alice.

"Your eyes closed?"

"I can't see a thing; all I see is darkness"

"Don't worry I won't let you fall" Rain said, grabbing Alice's arm as she lead her towards the house.

As soon as they both step foot into the house, Rain slowly closed the door and went to Alice's side.

"You can open your eyes now" Rain said, watching Alice open her eyes.

"Oh my god...this is beautiful. Is this ours?"

"Yeah, I bought it for us" Rain replied, receiving a bone crushing hug.

"Well let me show you around" Rain said, walking into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen, and behind me is a door that leads into the backyard" she said, sliding the door open to reveal a large yard, that continued into a forest.

"Then if we step inside again, the dining room is right beside the kitchen"

"Wow, and behind the dining room must be the living room right?"

"Yeah, I think out of everything the backyard is my favorite"

"Mine too" Alice replied, giving Rain another hug.

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome, I hope you like the rooms upstairs"

"Let's go, come with me" Alice said, grabbing Rain's hand as she walked upstairs.

The blonde stepped into a small room, noticing there was still boxes everywhere.

"This is the baby's room, I didn't decorate it yet because I had no idea what we were having, but now that I do I'll start it soon"

"This is really sweet of you, what's in the room across from it?"

"Why don't you find out" Rain replied.

She stepped into the room with Alice, leaning against the wall as she watched her get lost in the beauty of the room's décor and the comfort of the bed.

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"No, do you like it?"

"I love it, the wall color is beautiful, the furniture is gorgeous, I just can't believe you did all this"

"Well for those three months we were at the base I wanted us to go home to our new house, plus I wanted to do something special for you"

"Well this is more than special" Alice replied, snaking her arms around Rain's neck.

Rain wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, moving forward until their lips were connected.

It was a soft kiss but it held so much passion, it was a kiss that made you feel alive and loved.

The dark haired woman lifted her shirt, letting it fall from her hand before sliding Alice's shirt from her shoulders, fully exposing her swollen stomach.

Alice let out a gasp when Rain lifted her, sitting on their bed while she sat in her lap.

The blonde placed her hand onto Rain's face, trying to savor the moment. Rain left hot, passionate kisses across Alice's neck, hearing the other woman moan softly in her ear.

Rain stopped her actions due to feeling something hit her abdomen.

"Did you feel that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I did" Rain replied, placing her hand onto her wife's stomach, feeling their daughter move again.

Alice placed her hand onto Rain's, keeping them there for a while longer.

"She's going to be here soon, I can't believe it" Alice said looking up, her eyes locking with Rain's.

"What are you staring at?" Alice asked with a smile.

"The beautiful woman before me, I love you Alice…I really do" Rain replied, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too" Alice whispered back, sharing a lingering kiss with Rain.

Both women stood in that position for a long time, just staring into each others eyes, basking in their lust until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

"_That sharp pain is back…probably just morning sickness, but it's getting worse by the second…almost like it's clawing to get out…" _

Alice opened her eyes, slowly sitting up to hopefully ease the pain a little, but nothing helped. Everything was becoming more painful.

"Oh god…" Alice groaned with both hands grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked in a tired tone.

She only heard Alice groan in pain again, causing her to quickly go to her lover's side.

"What's the matter?" Rain asked again, quickly wrapping her arm around Alice's waist before she hit the ground.

"Woah…this is starting to scare me, are you okay?" Rain asked, moving in front of Alice.

Alice didn't say a word, she just starred at Rain with a look of fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Rain asked, Alice finally speaking after a while.

"My water just broke…"

**Oh boy, here comes the baby. Sorry to leave it at such a cliffhanger, but I'm working on the revision of the second chapter, so I'll try to get it up soon. Peace ;)**


	2. Don't be afraid

**What's up? Here's the second revised chapter of My Angel. Hope you enjoy ;)**

_That feeling…that horrible feeling, where your heart skips a few beats and your lungs slowly running out of air, and everything around you seems slow almost like time is…frozen. _

"_We have to go; did you hear me? I said we have to go!"_

"Rain listen to me; we need to go now!" Alice whispered in a frantic tone, both her hands upon Rain's face as she gently shook her to snap her out of it.

Rain snapped out of her trance, quickly wrapping Alice's arm around her neck.

"Alright, let's go" Rain replied as she carried her spouse to the car.

While Rain was driving, every once and a while she'd look to her side to check on Alice which in her eyes, she wasn't doing so well.

"Oh my god…" Alice moaned with pain.

"I know Alice I'm driving as fast as I can, without trying to get pulled over of course" Rain chuckled nervously to herself.

The rest of the car ride was filled with heavy breathing and a few groans of pain every now and then, but Rain has to give Alice a lot of credit, she's doing phenomenal for a first time mom.

"Okay Alice, we're here. Let's get you inside" Rain said while getting out of the car.

She opened the passenger side, slowly picking up Alice into her arms once again, the blonde starting to groan lowly with pain.

"Just keep breathing Alice" Rain said aloud, stepping through the doors that lead her into the lobby.

Immediately someone made their way over to the couple with a stretcher, helping Rain place her lover onto the platform.

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"About three minutes, at least" Rain replied.

"If it's that close then she's about ready to go, we'll get her settled into a room then prepare for the baby's arrival" the doctor said as he started to push Alice away.

"Wait! Rain come with me please! Don't leave me alone with them…please" Alice pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Is there a reason why she can't be left alone?" the doctor asked as he began to walk away with Rain.

"It's a very long and complicated story, but it's something she never wants to experience again…and neither do I" Rain replied in a low tone.

When Alice was settled into a room, Rain sat next to her the entire time, observing every move, every breath she made, including the doctor and nurses.

"If you feel the urge to push go right ahead" a female voice said, which sounded faint in Alice's ears.

"Okay…" Alice whispered back.

Everyone sat patiently, the blonde's breathing becoming more intense and heavy.

"Oh, ouch…I need to push, my hips are moving" Alice frantically said, one of the nurses putting up her face mask as she prepared for delivery.

Rain grabbed her wife's hand, both of them making eye contact.

"Whenever you feel pain, I want you to squeeze my hand, don't be afraid" Rain said.

"Okay, I need you to keep breathing and push as hard as you can alright?" Alice shook her head.

"I can't Rain; I can't do it…" Alice sobbed.

"Yes you can, don't be afraid…be strong" Rain replied.

Alice tightened her grip on Rain's hand, the raven haired woman hearing her gasp for air.

"Woah woah Alice are you okay?" Rain questioned, blood starting to spill from the blonde's nose.

"What the hell's going on with her?!"

"We-we don't know! Keep an eye on the mother's stats!" the doctor yelled, rushing to Alice's side and lifted her chin to open her airways but it didn't seem to work.

"I don't understand, nothing seems to be blocking her airways and no liquid is in her lungs. How's the baby doing?"

"The baby's fine, it's still on its way"

"Be ready to do an emergency C-section if she doesn't come out of this" Rain panicked at the doctor's words.

"Come on Alice breathe please" Rain pleaded.

"Heart rate is 205 beats per minute"

"Stabilize her and cut the baby out now, quickly or she'll have a heart attack!" the doctor demanded, putting a mask on Alice's face while the nurses gathered their surgical instruments.

"I'm sorry but you have to step out"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Ma'am I understand what you're going through right now but we need to concentrate. We'll do everything we can, she'll be okay I promise"

"She better be, or you won't" Rain growled as she left the room.

Rain sat in a waiting room for what seemed like hours, Claire and Jill arriving when they heard the news about Alice.

"Are you alright?" Jill asked but received no answer.

"Rain?" she said again causing the woman to snap out of it.

"You alright?"

"No I'm not alright, I'm scared"

"She's going to be okay" Claire said.

"They told me to leave so I don't know what's going on with her, god forbid she could be dead by now"

"Don't think like that, we all know Alice well enough to know that she'll pull through this. Keep faith in her Rain, she'll get through this" Jill assured, lying a hand on her shoulder.

The moment was shattered by the doctor coming in with a semi-serious face.

"Well? How is she?" Rain asked, bracing herself.

"She's fine. We managed to slow her heart rate down to a normal rate. She's still asleep due to the medication we gave her but she's breathing. And the baby's are doing just fine, they're in the infirmary right now for tests but everything is well"

"W-they? There's more than one?"

"When she had an ultrasound done there must've been a mistake, there wasn't just one baby, there were two. Congratulations on your twins, a brother and sister" Rain stood there with a shocked expression when the doctor left, her friends bringing her back to reality.

"Wow, twins. You're very lucky" Claire said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just relieved to hear Alice is okay and that the baby's are safe. Let's go see her" both Jill and Claire followed their friend to the room where Alice was still sound asleep in. Rain slowly went to Alice's side again, taking her hand into hers. Her eyes were heavy from exhaustion, but sleep was the last thing on her mind. She had her mind set on Alice and their newborns, nothing else mattered.

"We're here for you Alice, we love you…and always will" Rain whispered, grazing the blonde's hand with her own while the two other women pulled chairs next to their friends.

**Well here it is folks, chapter two. Sorry it was short but I hope it was okay and I'll try to work on the revision of the third chapter. Later ;)**


	3. Acceptance

**Okay everyone, here's the new and revised chapter three of My Angel. Enjoy ;)**

Rain sat next to Alice for hours it seemed, she didn't even know if it was daylight out. She knew she was exhausted but nothing was about to break her, it wasn't time to lose Alice. Not now, not ever. It angered her to even have the thought of Alice dying. They've both experienced their fair share of death and in her head, losing Alice would've been the deal breaker to completely lose her mind.

She took a deep breath to calm her infuriated nerves, feeling something touch her arm. Rain looked up, her brown eyes molding with bright blue orbs.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better than what I remember" Alice whispered, Rain doing a small exhale.

"You don't know how much peace I've just received from hearing you say that. While you were giving birth your nose just started bleeding out of nowhere and you were gasping for air. I was told to leave the room and believe me I tried to stay but I couldn't. For hours I sat in the waiting room just losing my mind because I didn't know if you were going to survive, but thank god you pulled through" Rain finished.

"What about the baby? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry, the doctor told me that she's alright. They were doing tests on her so she's down in the infirmary right now"

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"No, I never got a chance to see her. Maybe later we can both go down and see her for the first time together. But I will say, she's going to have your eyes no doubt about it"

"Well we wouldn't tell for sure yet because normally their eyes are dark blue when they're born so, don't get ahead of yourself" Alice chuckled seeing someone walk in from the corner of her eye.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything but I've brought someone with me" a smile immediately forming upon Rain's face.

A tiny baby girl swindled in a pink blanket was being placed in the blonde's arms.

"I'll give you some time to breastfeed her and I'll come back with the results from her tests" Alice nodded her head, taking a moment to absorb the presence of her daughter.

"God…she's beautiful Rain" Alice whispered, Rain walking to her side.

"Yeah she is. She looks like you" Rain said lowly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rain nodded, taking the newborn into her arms.

She looked down at the beautiful creature, gently running the back of her hand against the baby's cheek. A sharp pain developed within her head which caused her to groan with pain. Not only was Rain in a lot of pain, she was also seeing something in her head. It was like a movie, a horror movie. In the vision she was holding Alice's lifeless body with blood all over herself and her wife.

She clenched her eyes shut, the image finally subsiding. Very slowly, Rain opened her eyes again with tears welling up. They slowly fell down her cheeks, her hand quickly going to wipe them away.

"You okay?" Alice spoke breaking Rain's trance.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Rain answered as she handed Anna back to her.

"If something was wrong you'd tell me right?" Alice asked.

It took Rain a while to respond but she eventually gave Alice an answer.

"Yeah of course I would, I'm just exhausted that's all"

"You should go home and get some rest"

"No I'm fine, I can't leave you after what happened"

"It's okay I'll be fine, I really want you to rest. Go home, I'll be alright"

"Are you sure?" Rain questioned.

"Yes I'm sure. And don't worry so much about me, I'm in good hands" Alice replied.

"You better be or I'm kidnapping the both of you. I'm still skeptical about hospitals, you know why" Alice laughed.

"Yes I know, that won't happen again" the blonde said.

Rain leaned forward to capture Alice's lips in a kiss, keeping their foreheads together for a little while.

"I love you" Rain whispered.

"I love you too" Alice replied in the same tone.

"And I love you too sweetheart" Rain said while she kissed her daughters forehead before making her way towards the door.

"I'll see you later okay?" Alice nodded with a smile, watching Rain leave.

When Rain got home, she tried sleeping but just couldn't bring herself to do so. She decided to take a hot shower to calm her mind and body. When the hot water fell on her skin it burned at first but then it felt amazing. She wondered why she started crying while holding her daughter and wondered why that vision appeared when her hand touched Anna's cheek. Maybe she cried because she was given the chance to actually hold her child or maybe it was because of what she saw in the vision.

_"Why would I see such a thing, especially from my daughter? Was she trying to tell me something? Was it a sign that something bad will happen to Alice? No, nothing's going to happen to her, I won't allow it" _Rain thought to herself, shutting off the water and stepped out due to feeling angry.

She wiped away the condensation on the mirror, staring at herself with a cold glare. She thought about Raccoon City, along with everyone she let down. Her hand clenched in a tight fist, voices occurring in her head.

_"I'm going to bestow a gift upon you, a gift to become a god" _

Rain snarled to herself, she could still feel the dreaded needle going into her neck.

_"Rain snap out of it you're hurting everyone!"_

It angered her, that virus took control of her body but her normal self was trying to fight it. It tortured her to see everyone being hurt by her hands, especially Alice.

"Get out of my body" Rain growled at herself, her eyes starting to turn a yellow/green color.

_"You couldn't even protect your own child. You're worthless"_

Her fist collided with the mirror, in unison with the time she hit Chris. She pulled her hand away from the shattered glass, crimson liquid running down her knuckles and onto the floor. Rain examined her hand, the wound starting to close up from self healing.

"I'm a monster" Rain said lowly.

How could a monster protect people? It was something someone would consider inhuman. She wasn't human anymore, at least part of her wasn't. Why does Alice still want to be with her knowing that she's this...beast? She couldn't understand it and maybe that was a good thing.

"Why Alice? Why do you love me?" Rain sobbed. She doesn't want their daughter to ever see this side of her, ever. Whatever it takes, she'll make sure that Anna and Alice will never see the beast within.

"I promise" Rain said aloud.

After drying off and redressing, Rain made her way downstairs to the living room, her cellphone starting to ring.

"Hello?" Rain answered.

"Hey its Leon. Are you busy right now?"

"No why?"

"Well after we all left the camp my captain called me and asked to meet with you, he wants you to join my team"

"Why would he want me?"

"I told him about your talents as a marksman and with weaponry, not to mention your excellence in hand-to-hand combat. I've heard about your mutation and he has too, but from the time I've known you I can see you're capable of being the better person. He even told me he's willing to help you contain yourself. I'm not expecting an answer right now but all I want is for you to think about it and call me when you've made a decision"

"Alright I'll think about it, and thanks"

"No problem, talk with you soon" Leon said before hanging up.

"So, getting offered a job with the big boys again huh? Sounds just like umbrella" Rain said with hatred in her voice.

When Rain thought it over, all that was going through her mind was it's her only option. And maybe it was, she trusted Leon well enough so why wouldn't she consider it? Sure, umbrella was a terrible experience but what are the odds that this will be the same? That's it, her decision has been made. Rain dialed Leon's number, tapping her fingers on the wall as she waited.

"Hello?"

"I've made my decision about the job...I'll do it" Rain muttered.

**I know it was short but I hope it wasn't so bad. Anyways this was the revision of the third chapter of My Angel. Next one will be up as soon I can get it up, later :)**


End file.
